Escaping from the Hippopotamus/Nigel Billingsley to the Rescue
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends encountered the hippos in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. Meanwhile back in the Golden Oak Library, Grubber discovered what's happening inside. Grubber: What's going on here? Just then, a monkey threw a book at Grubber at the head. Grubber: Ow! What gives!? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Grubber, is everything alright? Suddenly, a lion was chasing some ponies outside the Library as Fluttershy gave it the stare. Fluttershy: Now, be nice to the ponies. But unfortunately, the stare has no effect on the lion and it started chasing her instead. Fluttershy: Back off! As Fizzlepop used her force find to trap the lion, Princess Luna came with shocking fright. Princess Luna: Fizzlepop, where're Yuna and the others? They're not in the School of Friendship! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: They must've played the video game of Jumanji, they got sucked inside it! Grubber: And what's worse, we're getting Jumanji animals appearing out of nowhere! Then, more monkeys throw more books at the group followed by some ponies being chased by a pack of hyenas and leopards. Ford Pines: We have got to detain these animals quick! So, they struggled in hopes to stop this chaos on their own. Back inside Jumanji, Smolder, Shelly, Mouse, Ruby, and Seaplane kept Yuna and his friends together. Smolder Bravestone: So, Dipper, have you got a plan yet? Dipper Pines: Not yet, Smolder. (notice something on his right arm) What's with the lines on my arm? Shelly Oberon: Let's see. As he looked at them, he'd realized that it was the lives. Shelly Oberon: This is a problem. Princess Yuna: What? Shelly Oberon: There are three lives, you guys each have three lives in this game. Suddenly, a hippo appeared out of nowhere. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Hippo at twelve o'clock! Snowdrop: Uh-oh. One of the hippos knock Dipper into a tree, causing one of his life bars go down to two. Dipper Pines: (fell back down) What just happened!? Seaplane McDonough: Your health bar. As Dipper checked, he'd got only two lives left. Dipper Pines: Now what? Ruby Roundhouse: We'll survive without getting hurt. Suddenly, more aggressive hippos were coming out of nowhere. Gideon Gleeful: We've got company! Shelly Oberon: Hippo alert! Just as they all ran for their lives, Lil' Gideon was getting slow. Gideon Gleeful: Fellas, little help? Seaplane McDonough: Hold on, Gideon, I'm coming! Mabel Pines: How fast are these hippos, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Well, despite they're stocky shape and short legs, they're capable of running 30 km/h (19 mph) over short distances. (realized what he just did) How do I know that?! Princess Yuna: We'll figure this out later when we're away from the hippos! Just then, Nigel Billingsley came just in time to the rescue. Nigel Billingsley: Princes Yuna! Dr. Bravestone! Everyone, over here! Smolder Bravestone: Guys, it's Nigel! Come on, we've got a mission to complete! Dipper Pines: Wait, what mission!? As they jumped into Nigel's jeep, they were taken away form the hippos and into a safe distance. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225